This invention is a terminal device for use in low-voltage cable systems.
Refer to the patent application TERMINAL DEVICE FOR LOW-VOLTAGE CABLE SYSTEM filed the same day as the present application with the same inventor and assignee.
There are several approaches to installing communication cable, television cable, fiber optic cable or similar low-voltage cable or wire in new construction. Many devices for providing terminals and junctions for the cable are commercially available. Most generally such devices consist of a metal or plastic rectangular box which may be attached to a stud or other structural member during the roughing-out phase of construction. Such a device has an open side that usually faces the interior of the structure once installed. Upon installation of the interior wall a hole is cut in the wall material to allow access to the open side of the box. While such an arrangement can provide a satisfactory installation it is not uncommon for such boxes to move forward relative to the wall material upon fastening of the faceplate because there exists no means to bring the box in secure contact with the rear of the wall material. While such boxes will not move relative to the structural member to which they are attached, they can and will move relative to the wall material.
The present invention is a one-piece terminal or junction device for a low-voltage linear distribution system. The device includes an open mounting plate in a plane generally parallel to and in contact with a subsequently installed wall. The mounting plate has ears for attachment to a wall stud, The mounting plate has a flange perpendicular thereto and extending forwardly which will extend through the wall and surround the wall opening. The depth of the flange will be equal to the thickness of the wall for the most secure fit. On the rear of the mounting plate are mounting slots for a terminal plate. Upon installation of a system device such as a cable outlet and application of a faceplate, as described more completely below, the surface of the mounting plate is drawn snugly against the rear of the wall when the faceplate mounting fasteners are tightened.
A terminal plate is fixed by frangible tabs in the opening formed by the flange in a plane generally parallel to the plane of the mounting plate. The terminal plate has a circular opening of adjustable size and a rigid mounting tab extending from the terminal plate. Upon fastening of the mounting plate to a wall stud the terminal plate is detached from the flange and its rigid mounting tab inserted into a mounting slot on the rear of the mounting plate. The terminal plate serves as means to tie off cable or to stub off conduit. A tie-off strap on the flange also may be used to tie off cable.